


Dear Mama (The Evidence Box Remix)

by A (mumblemutter), cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Experimental, Future Fic, Gen, Heroes: Volume 5, Pre-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mama (The Evidence Box Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Angie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42361) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



`**From:** m.parkman@srs.dhs.gov  
 **To:** a.cruz@srs.dhs.gov  
 **Sent:** Friday, November 06, 2020 9:15 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Evidence box #75525  
 **Attachments:[158-14F_box75525.pdf](http://whateverish.org/stuff/evidencebox/158-14F_box75525.pdf)**`

Hey Cruz, I hope you managed to find whatever's left of Angela Petrelli's possessions. Like I told you yesterday, we lost a lot of evidence in '18 after the attack on Building 27. There wasn't much to begin with anyway, the Company's always been good at covering its tracks. I'm attaching the provisional evidence sheet; right now most of this is of sentimental value at best.

Sorry you had to catch this case, but maybe you'll have better luck finding Peter and Claire than I did.

\--------------  
Matt Parkman, Investigator  
United States Special Registration Services  
Department of Homeland Security

 

* * *

 

 _[January 24, 1951]_

 

 

 _[January 18, 1952]_

Angela,

Meet me after school by the old willow tree.

PS I like you hair.

SAM

 

 

 _[August 20, 1957]_

 

 

 _[May 15, 1959]_

Angie,

My mom told me that there's nothing wrong with being different. I think she's right, but I get scared all the time that everyone will find out. You're the only one that I trust.

Sam

 

 

 _[September 8, 1961]_

Angie, I waited for you, but Caleb Colton just showed up, and he's asking me to go into town with him. I told him that we should wait for you because maybe you'd like to come along as well, but he said that what he wanted to tell me was important, and for my ears only. As I'm writing this he's hovering nervously over my shoulder, trying to peek. I will tell you what happens when I come back home tonight. I hope he doesn't tell me he loves me or anything like that. He's so weird.

Sam

 

 

 _[December 10, 1961]_

 

 

 _[May 18, 1962]_

Angie,

I wish you still talked to me. I know about the dreams.

We don't have to talk about Alice.

Sam

 

 

 _[May 9, 1963]_

 

 

 _February 25, 1965_

Henry Shaw  
xxx xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xx  
West Greenwich Village, NY xxxxx

Dear Mr. Shaw,

I do not think that Mrs. Shaw is ready for the outside world just yet. I understand that it is a special occasion, but the safety of my patient, and of the general public, is of more pressing concern.

I would very much appreciate if you would inform your daughter that her request has been turned down, and that she should cease to keep telephoning the institution immediately. She has informed our staff that she will be here at the end of the month to discuss the matter with us, but there is nothing more to discuss. The issue is closed.

Respectfully,

Dr. Jonas Zimmerman

 

 

 _[October 7, 1965]_

 

 

 _[January 9, 1967]_

Dear Angela and Arthur,

Congratulations on the birth of your son. May the first of the next generation do us proud.

Charles

 

 

 _[November 1, 1968]_

Angela,  
It's been raining all week, hot and wet and humid, an endless rain that simply will not stop. I thought of you, and Nathan, and how I miss you both. Please don't worry too much about me. Daniel keeps me safe, and I have my own means of fighting back. I have much to tell you when I return.  
Arthur

 

 

 _[July 23, 1975]_

 _[Dear Angie, You were right. France is beautiful. Love, Sam and Caleb]_

 

 

 _[May 6, 1978]_

Angela,

Are you certain you want to go ahead with this? The formula hasn't been perfected yet; sometimes there are unexpected side effects, and the failure rate is high. I know Arthur wants it done, but he is your son as well.

Bob

 

 

 _[June 15th, 1978]_

Ten fingers, ten toes. A very loud cry. Caleb says she looks like me, but I feel she has his nose. She is beautiful nonetheless. Perhaps when she grows old we can matchmake her with Nathan. I know how busy you are and how difficult times are, but come and visit when you have the chance.  
-Sam

 

 

 _[July 1978]_

 

 

 _[March 25, 1979]_

Angela,

The vagaries of fate drive us towards choices that are often difficult, and oftentimes even impossible to bear. But bear them we must, for these are the burdens of our gifts.

Your ever loyal friend,  
Daniel

 

 

 _[November 6, 1980]_

Angie,

Know this, no matter what: you are loved, no matter what choices you have to make. I know it's not safe, but please keep in touch.

Sam

 

 

 _[December 2, 1980]_

 

 

 _[August 9, 1984]_

Angie,

I haven't heard from you in months. How are you? I hope you are doing well, as I am. Caleb has gotten a job offer in Michigan, so we might have to move soon. I will forward you my new address when we do.

The girls are a handful, as usual. Daniella's six now, and Susan just turned four. Remember when marriage seemed like such a distant possibility, let alone motherhood? I worry that they will manifest. Sometimes I wish I had accepted Bob's offer of marriage, then I wouldn't have to live in a house full of secrets. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay.

Give my regards to Arthur, and of course your lovely boys. Please keep in touch; you are my oldest and dearest friend, and I would hate for distance to allow us to drift apart.

Love,  
Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [slowascent](http://slowascent.livejournal.com/), who is amazing and not only hand-wrote all of Sam's letters, but also typed up the Coyote Sands correspondence. In order to keep this story somewhat accessible and (roughly) around 1,000 countable words, a lot of images went unused; [outtakes and credits](http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/31502.html) will be posted separately.


End file.
